


for i can't help (falling in love with you)

by SapphireQueen



Series: by the power bested in me [the weddings au] [1]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BAMF Moira, Canon Disabled Character, Emma Frost HBIC, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Erik is a Sweetheart, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, M/M, Raven as wedding planner, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, i think this is the first fic of mine that does not have porn, it's just pure feel good fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2144097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireQueen/pseuds/SapphireQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment when everyone stands up to receive Charles coming down the aisle makes the hairs on the back of Erik’s neck stand up and his heart stops.<br/>.<br/>Charles & Erik's wedding day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	for i can't help (falling in love with you)

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated especially to Marvel-Slash-Geek on tumblr, who:  
> 1- Made me an amazing Cherik video that you should totally watch right here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yVivZT6VUMA  
> and  
> 2- Was feeling kind of sad s I sent her a small wedding snippet and she encouraged me to write a complete one. :D

The banging on his door woke him up. “Lehnsherr!” He hears Emma’s voice echo. “Get up, it’s the big day, too late for cold feet now!”

Erik rolls his eyes, like he’d ever regret _this_ decision. In his life, where fuck ups and _oh shit_ moments reign supreme, this was absolutely the one thing he was sure about. “I’m up, I’m up.” He grumbles.

Emma burst the door open, wearing a smile that was way to sinister for her face, luckily, it suited her perfectly, at least according to Erik. “Come on, we got stuff to do. Haircut, tux fitting, shoe polish.”

“You make it sound like it’s my prom,” He answers her, sitting up and putting on an AC/DC shirt he had lying around. “Besides, it doesn’t take up a lot of time.”

“Where I’m taking you it does,” She says, handing him an apple and a bottle of water. “Breakfast and there’s a coffee cup waiting for you outside. Come on.”

“You’re just in a hurry ‘cause you have to do your nails and hair, while I get to lounge around doing nothing.” Erik remarks, taking a bite out of his apple and walking out of the room and into the small kitchen of Emma’s neat apartment. “Also, you want to impress Charles’ best friend. I’d never thought I’d see the day where Emma Frost has to doll up to impress someone.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” She says, whipping out her white iPhone. “That MacTaggert is stubborn, but if I’m anything, it’s a winner.” She says, typing down something. “Besides, we’re going to a wedding, weddings usually make people emotional and stuff.”

Erik smiles, taking his coffee. “Yeah, whatever you say, Emma.”

 

* * *

 

Charles’ Xavier didn’t sleep. If he got at least three hours of sleep, that was a lot.

“Stop fidgeting,” Moira says, handing him a cup of tea. “You have bags under your eyes, are you okay?”

 _No,_ He wants to say, he wants to rant about everything. _What the fuck am I doing? I can’t go through with this. What if he stops loving me? What if one of us gets sick? He has to take care of me now for the rest of his life. Oh god, I don’t want to be a burden. What if he’s thinking the same? What if we don’t go through with it? What if—_

“Snap out of it.” Moira says, lightly slapping some sense into him. Charles blinks, then grips the handles of his wheelchair. “I know what that look means, you’re questioning this, aren’t you?”

Charles bites his lower lip and looks at the ground. “I—I don’t know, I’m just nervous.”

Moira rolls her eyes. “Then stop it, right now. You are _not_ getting cold feet. Especially after all the trouble Raven went to organizing this.”

Charles laughs dryly. “I don’t think I can get cold feet perse,” He says, gesturing at his unmoving legs. Moira does not find this funny in the least bit. “Sorry, force of habit.”

“Get in the damn shower and wake up,” She says, picking up the plates where they’re breakfast was. “My job today is helping you get ready and keep Erik as far away as possible, so let’s get going.”

“Moira, please, all I have to do is a brief haircut, my tux fitting and to pick up some supplies Raven needs,” He says finishing his tea. “It’s not going to take all day.”

“But you are accompanying me to do my hair and nails, so zip it.” She says, moving to the sink and begins washing the dishes. Charles’ has given up telling her that this was his apartment and that she should be doing that; the last time he did, she almost threw the dishrag to him.

“Is this about the Frost woman?” He answers, getting the appropriate reaction, Moira freezes for a brief second and then proceeds back to cleaning.

“Go take a shower, Charles!”

“You don’t have to try so hard, you know,” Charles says wheeling away from the kitchen.  “From what Erik tells me, she likes you already.”

“Shower, Charles. _Now_.”

 

* * *

 

“Uh-hu,” Raven says into her cellphone. “Uh-hu, yeah. Okay.” She continues; Azazel eyes her suspiciously. The moment where Raven hangs up, he hears her scream.

“Damn it, Charles!” She says, clutching her phone tight in her hand. She looks at Azazel and sighs. “Moira tells me Charles is getting cold feet.”

“Oh,” Azazel answers, moving towards her, rubbing her swollen, pregnant belly. “Relax, you’ll hurt him.”

Raven sighs. “Sorry, sorry. I know Charles; it just irks me that he’s doing this now. I did so much planning.”

“Relax, _lyublyu_.” He answers, making her sit down in the nearest chair. They were already at where the wedding reception was going to be held, which was going to be at the mansion’s garden. Hank, Alex, Janos and Angel were already here as well, putting up last finishing touches on the tables, the food and the decorations. Azazel rubs Raven’s shoulders and some of the tension eases off. “To be honest, I’m surprised Emma hasn’t called to tell you Erik’s the one having issues.”

Raven scoffs. “Oh, please.” She said, taking a drink out her bottle of water. “Erik’s incredibly and almost stupidly in love with him, he’d soon take a bullet to the head before walking out on this.”

“Then why did you know Charles was going to?”

“Charles has issues with anything that doesn’t go away in the first year,” She says, twisting the cap on. “Since poor little rich boy’s mommy hardly had any love for him and he’s spent most of his life cooped up studying, it’s hard for him to grasp that people do love him. He thinks he’s a burden.”

Azazel doesn’t say anything, but he nods in understanding. “You are right, though. It’s kind of gross how in love Erik is with him,” He says, kissing the top of Raven blonde hair. “But I do understand that type of love also.”

Raven smiles at him. “Oh please, I know it’s a wedding and people get mushy, but it hasn’t even started.”

Azazel laughs. “Go get ready, love. I’ll take it from here.” Raven kisses him lightly on his lips and walks away.

“I trust you.” She says, Azazel laughs.

 

* * *

 

“You look so handsome,” Emma says, fixing Erik’s bowtie. Erik shoos her away and manages to fix it himself. He gives Emma a quick once over and he’s shocked that the dress she’s chosen today is not white.

“You look weird in light blue,” He says. “Not bad, just not used to it.”

Emma laughs. “It’s a wedding, Sug. I can’t wear white, it’s tacky.”

“There’s no bride.”

“Still,” She says. Erik looks at himself in the mirror, gives himself a long, pausing look. His hair in neatly in place, his tux is impeccable, and he can’t believe he’s this lucky.

 _I’m going to marry Charles,_ His voice says, ringing around in his head like a sweet symphony. _We’ll belong to each other now. Forever._  Erik remembers that after their third date, he knew this was the man he wanted in his life, the man he wanted to grow old with. He was so unique, in so many ways.

Charles was light, where he was dark. Charles was the sun where he was the dark night sky. Charles anything and everything good and wonderful and brilliant in this world and when he said ‘ _Yes_ ,’ When Erik dropped on one knee after two years of dating, he was close to bursting with joy.

“Erik,” Emma says, putting a hand on his shoulder. He must have dozed off for Emma to be preoccupied for him like this, this gentle with him. “Look, I—” She blinks back a few tears that we’re starting to form at the corner of her blue eyes. “I grew up with you, I’ve known you all my life, and I’ve never seen you look at anyone the way you look at Charles. What I’m trying to say is, well, I’m proud of you.” She says, laughing a bit as she wipes a tear away. Erik’s suddenly feeling overwhelmed too and feels his own eyes getting watery. “You went from an angry teenage kid to a less angry adult, and now you’re getting _married_.” They both laughed.

“I wish Ma was here to see this,” He says, finally letting that rebellious tear down his cheek. He turns around and Emma wipes it away.

“She’d be so proud, and she’d adore Charles.” They both laugh at that, realizing that it would probably be true.

“Thank you, Em.” He says, hugging her, which as rare. She hugs him back. They stay like that for a few seconds until separating themselves from each other. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Sug.” She smiles. “Now stop ruining my mascara and let’s get going.” Erik smiles and turns around to fix his hair. “Oh, and if you tell anyone what happened here, I will cut you. I have a reputation to maintain, you know.”

Erik laughs even harder. “Will do.”

 

* * *

 

“I’m going to throw up.”

“No you are not. That tux is perfect, don’t you dare ruin it.”

“There is a crowd of people out there waiting for you, Charles! Alex can’t entertain them for long.”

Charles sighs, knowing it’s pointless to fight against both Moira and Raven, both who look beautiful. Moira’s wearing a beautiful, short dress, emerald green and Raven’s in a light purple dress, pregnant belly and all. “If I could move my legs, they’d be shaking.”

Moira narrows her eyes. “Good. Now Charles, snap out of it.” She says, snapping her fingers in front of Charles face, who is suddenly still. “You love Erik. Hell, if you didn’t you wouldn’t have agreed to this.”

Raven sits next to Charles, putting an arm against Charles’ armchair and another on her belly. “Look, Charles… Erik is not your mother. He’s not going to up and leave you,” She says and Charles hitches his breath, tears already streaming down his face. “Erik loves you; it’s actually kind of disgusting how much he does. You are not a burden to him, he looks at you like you’re the sun.”

“As do you,” Moira says, uncrossing her arms. “You two are destined, okay? I don’t like spewing that hippie-dippy bullshit, because I have never needed to until I saw you two.” Charles wipes face clean and clears his throat. “Go and get married, okay? You genius know-it-all freak.”

Charles smiles at her and he feels the heavy pang of anxiety leave his shoulders softly. “Fine,” He says, Moira lightly kissing the top of his head. “Go on and get out of here, Raven will accompany down the hall.”

“Yes, sir.” She says, exciting the room. Charles is left alone with Raven, who struggles a bit on getting up from the chair.

“Charles, look,” She says, before exiting the room. “We didn’t have the best childhood, but damn if that’s going to stop you from having an incredible future,” She lowers herself to hug her brother, who hugs her back.  “I love you, Charles.”

“Me too,” He says, releasing her.

“Good,” She giggles, wiping away a tear that never fell. “Now let’s go. I heard the wedding planner did a kick-ass job.”

“Stop patting yourself on the back.” He jokes as Raven wheels him out of the room.

 

* * *

 

The moment when everyone stands up to receive Charles coming down the aisle makes the hairs on the back of Erik’s neck stand up and his heart stops.

He remembers to breathe when Emma nudges at his back. He’s pretty sure his smile is terrifying over how wide it is right now, making his cheeks hurt. But he doesn’t care, how can he? Charles is _here_ , Charles is here to get married to him and suddenly he feels 12 again, experiencing love for the first time, but now he recognizes that he’s here and that this is real and if he could take this moment and integrate it into his skin he would. Charles makes it to him and smiles.

“Take care of him,” Raven whispers before sitting next to Azazel.

“I will,” He answers, looking directly into Charles’ eyes. Charles, who smiles at him and it takes all of Erik’s willpower not to kiss him now.

 

* * *

 

“Charles. I’ve been angry all my life. My mother was taken away from me young; my childhood was lonely and isolated. I learned how to take care of me and only me. I’ve been scared of loving someone because I am terrified of losing them… but somehow… somehow you’ve managed to wiggle your way into what Emma calls the black hole in my chest and you brought light. You made me see the sun and the world in its beauty, it’s entire terrifying and brilliant beauty and you made me believe again. Whether it’s in love, in humanity, in life, or even the galaxy, you made me believe again. Ever since our third date, I knew you were the one I wanted to grow old with, someone to possibly bitch about why our kids don’t come to visit us as much or how those young whippersnapper’s music is nothing compared to ours… what I’m trying to say is that I love you, Charles Xavier.  It actually terrifies me how much I do. I think about it sometimes and it’s weird because it’s a feeling that’s bigger than myself. The only regret I have in my life is my mother not living long enough to meet you. She would have doted on you so much, she was my only family. But now, Charles, now you’re my family. And I will love you until the blood in my veins stops circulating and I leave this world. Or who knows? Maybe even longer than that.”

 

* * *

 

“Erik. My childhood was lonely, my mother didn’t like me and my only friend was my sister, so I have a vague sense of what it feels like but it could never be compared to you. When I met you, I was not at my best and I think about it sometimes and it still baffles me how you came up to me and asked me if wanted to go out with you. I was down; I was depressed because of my paralysis. I was slowly getting angry and I didn’t like that because I have never been an angry person… then you came along and showed me what true pain was and I felt so silly. After knowing you, after spending days and nights and afternoons and weekends with you and seeing you I realized that you’re not as angry as you think you are. I don’t know if that’sthe influence I’ve had or if it was there already, but the anger you still have inside is a part of you. Along with your kindness and your courage; along with your carelessness and your stubbornness. You are one of the most wonderful people I’ve met and I still can’t believe it. I couldn’t believe when I saw you kneeling down to ask me to marry you and I still can’t believe it, and you’re standing right here. I love you so much, Erik Lehnsherr, it’s kind of hard to grasp it. It feels like words aren’t enough.”

 

* * *

 

After exchanging their vows and hearing half of the room _sniff_. Erik chuckles in an attempt to stifle his own need and want to cry. He sees Charles wipe at his face. They exchange rings that Erik himself manufactured. Slick and cool and made out of silver.

The minister announces them married and the way they clutch at each other is chaste enough for a room full of people, a light kiss making them both feel bright, happy and more in love than ever.

They have their first dance to Elvis’ _Can’t help falling in love with you_ and they both kiss and realize at this beautiful exact moment that this is what happiness feels like.


End file.
